The principal investigator, and several colleagues including Drs. Schad, Ashton, Holzbauer and Haselgrove, regularly attend scientific and technical meetings and present lectures and workshops in which the technological development and service capabilities of the Resource are discussed. Details on this can be found in section IV.B. Publications are not specifically listed under Dissemination in this report, even though these often result from such meetings and workshops. It was decided to list these under either Collaboration and Service or under Technological Development, since any separation out of some of these to be listed under Dissemination would itself involve an arbitrary decision. Funds attributed to Dissemination are for travel and other expenses associated with this activity. Additionally, groups of students and other visitors are toured through the laboratory on occasion. Specifically, a group of biology students from Moravian College were given demonstrations and talks on confocal and electron microscopy during this year.